<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyone come here look at me by YOONSONGHEE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875639">everyone come here look at me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE'>YOONSONGHEE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sonnets of fluff [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sooyoung gets a hair cut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sonnets of fluff [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955797</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everyone come here look at me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my crush got a haircut today and literally forgot how to breathe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“you... you cut your hair,” jiwoo stood in shock at the door staring at Sooyoung.</p><p>“yeah, do you like it?”</p><p>“um yeah, sure. wow, i didn’t expect you to cut your hair. you look good though. unexpected but you look amazing.”</p><p>“thanks jiwoo,” sooyoung said, trying to hide the smile on her face, “am i allowed in the house now?”</p><p>“oh yeah! come in.”</p><p>sooyoung followed jiwoo into the house smiling at her girlfriend’s back as she thought about how adorable she was.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>